


Their Treasure

by BlueRoseDream



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Drabble Collection, I say drabbles but some of them are connected, M/M, There’s a rare pair hinted if you squint, slight angst, some silly fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/pseuds/BlueRoseDream
Summary: A series of drabbles related to memories shared between Oswald and Jack prior to the tragedy.





	Their Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly enough, I don’t write as much Pandora Hearts as I used to, but I found this in an old email I sent to my friend for her birthday years ago, so I decided to post it. Most of their personalities and actions in this story I took from Caucus Race though there are still references to the main story. Also, the first prompt is from Imagine Your OTP on tumblr (I think). With that said, I hope you enjoy it~

First Memory: Ordinary Days

Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B “Oh, come on. You know you love me,” and B responding with “I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.” (Combined with the letter O as part of the prompt)

“Oswald, don’t tell me you’re still angry at me for that?”

Oswald was sitting outside in his usual spot within the garden feeding the birds as he ignored Jack out of sheer spite. Once again, he has managed to make a fool of himself as he almost fell from the tower last week just so that he could show Lacie his newest creation. Really, it was completely idiotic of him to go this far to show off a mere watch. One can only wonder how he hasn’t broken any bones yet.

Of course, there’s no way in the Abyss that Jack would allow Oswald to give him the silent treatment without a fight, so he did what he does best.

Pester him.

Without the slightest concern for personal space, Jack casually laid his head down on Glen’s lap as he began to poke at his cheek with a childlike grin.

“Oh, come on. You know you love me~”

He continued to poke at him incessantly to no avail. Oswald simply wasn’t having it. Not this time.

“I’d sooner trade you for a piece of candy.”

And at that very moment, the blonde man let out bright laugh that rang beautifully in Oswald’s ears as he sat up to lean properly against the tree.

“Really? That’s your comeback?”

Overwhelmed with embarrassment, Oswald tried not to meet his friend’s gaze while Jack continued to fill the atmosphere with his light.

It was just another one of those ordinary days.

* * *

Second Memory: Sweet Memory

Prompt: The letter S?

It was common for Jack to visit Lacie via hidden passageways.

It was common for Jack to visit Lacie via her windowsill.

It was common for Jack to find some way to see Lacie at least once every few days.

It was _ not _ common for Jack to appear perched on Oswald’s windowsill with his usual idiotic grin.

He was still in somewhat of a daze making it difficult for him to determine whether or not he was still dreaming, but he did know full well that Jack was definitely standing in his room instead of Lacie’s. Soft rays of sunshine spilled into the room as he stepped into the room gracefully—stirring up the light layer of dust that had settled on the floor. The sight of it all was just so surreal that he might as well be.

“Are you still not awake? Oswald?”

Oswald blinked—once, twice—before finally snapping back to reality to see Jack’s face a little too close to his own. Now, while he’s not one to show his emotions clearly on his face, he was very surprised by this unexpected awakening that he couldn’t help but push him away lightly. He could’ve sworn that this was his room…

“Oswald? Did you forget what today is?”

It took a few minutes for the gears to start turning again, but after that, he realized the meaning of today: February the fourteenth.

This was making even less sense now.

“If today is Saint Valentine’s, then why are you here?”

Jack grinned as he held out a pink box wrapped in a red ribbon with Lacie’s name on it as well as a cellophane bag wrapped in a blue ribbon with Jack’s name on it.

“Lacie and I made them yesterday. These are yours.”

Inside the bag, there was a handful of misshapen chocolates that looked almost horrendous. In comparison, the chocolates inside the box were nice and neat as if made by a professional patisserie. Since he had tried Lacie’s chocolate a while back, he knew that he could vouch their taste, but Jack’s on the other hand…

He popped one of the misshapen ones into his mouth without comment.

Bittersweet. How like Jack.

“Well?”

His expression remained neutral for the most part, yet there was no hiding the small smile that formed as he savored the taste.

Delicious.

* * *

Third Memory: Wishing that Time Would Stop

Prompt: W.

Warnings: Really short and not the only chapter with angst in this fic. Force of habit.

On the night of her wedding, Jack does not show.

One of the servants had informed him that he was within the vicinity, but no one seemed to know where he was.

It was not until Oswald had decided to return to his room that he finds him alone on the balcony staring at the full moon.

“Jack.”

He doesn’t say anything more. There was no need to.

Jack turns around as he leans against the railing and continues to stare up at the sky. Without looking at him, he gestures for him to come close and watch the stars with him. Oswald agrees wordlessly and takes his spot on his friend’s right side. In the sky, he can see Cassiopeia blinking back at them as they silently admired the lights.

It was to be expected in a way. After all, he was Lacie’s only family, so he was the first one to know of their engagement. And when Jack was brought into the loop the next time he came to visit, he was ecstatic. To him, so long as it was Lacie’s own choice and that it was something that would make her happy, he would not interfere regardless of how he felt. It was almost too painful to watch.

“Oswald, she was happy, right? Lacie was smiling?”

He could see tears threatening to fall as Jack spoke, yet he didn’t say a word about it. Instead, he pulled Jack close him and lent him his shoulder as he uttered this one word.

“Yes.”

No other words were spoken that night as Jack opted to accept Oswald’s generosity just for tonight. And for the remainder of their time together, they remained just like that until it was time for Jack to return.

If only he had the power to stop time.

* * *

Fourth Memory: A Place to Stay

Prompt: A. Paired with the next two chapters.

Warning: Mild angst. Kind of.

“Oswald, if you could be reborn into anything at all, what would you want to be?”

“I can’t be reborn into anything else. I simply follow the souls of past Glens.”

Jack mused for a bit as he tried to think of a better way to reword the question.

“Okay then, if you were your own person that could be reborn into something else, what would you want to be?”

To be honest, the idea of reincarnation didn’t interest him in the slightest. He has known that he would be nothing more but the next Glen Baskerville. There was no Oswald to be reincarnated in the first place.

Unable to come up with a response, he stoically redirected the question back at him.

“What would you want to be then? If you were ever reincarnated?”

Unsurprisingly, Jack was stumped by this question despite being the one who originally asked it as he paused to give the question some thought.

If it were up to Oswald, he would think that Jack would be something just barely out of reach like a bird or a fish. His true answer, however, was not at all what he expected.

“I don’t want to be reincarnated. At least, I don’t want to be reincarnated as I am now.”

He closed his eyes and smiled as he tried to imagine it.

He could see a young boy much like him—bright, happy, and _ loved _.

By his side, he would see someone who would watch him grow.

Oswald knew what he wanted to be.

“If I could be reincarnated, I would like to be someone who could stay by your side.”

He laughed.

“Always such a romantic~”

* * *

Fifth Memory: Life Like This

Prompt: L. Connects to the previous chapter. Jack and Oswald think about the future. Insanely short. Not so vague hints at my favorite rare pair.

Warning: Mild angst again.

“Did you, perhaps, imagine yourself as my retainer?” Jack questioned light-heartedly as he watched Oswald fiddle with the cogs in the pocket watch Jack recently created.

Oswald shook his head lightly without ever looking away from his work. If their new life were to have ties to their current one, then it’d be better if they were farther apart while still within reach. Not a lover, not a valet, but a friend.

Regardless, it was a dream of his to stay friends with Jack in his next life. No matter what happens to them in this present timeline, he hoped that in the next one or whichever one has a better ending, Jack would be happy. Even if they weren’t as close as they are now, so long as Jack would be loved by someone, it didn’t matter to him who he would become.

“It’s finished.”

Closing the back cover with a light snap, Oswald opened the front to release a melody carefully written by Jack’s own hand. It was different than he expected.

Jack placed his hand over his as he slowly closed the cover of the watch.

“It’s yours.”

* * *

Sixth Memory: Don’t Leave Anything Behind

Prompt: D. Connects to the previous chapter.

Warning: No response.

He thought back on where he had heard this song before and found the memory of the first song Jack had ever written.

At the time, it had been rough. The words did not flow quite as well as they had hoped and it was lacking in emotion. So, the two of them decided to write half of the piece themselves and put it together. The result was…not very pleasant.

The melody wasn’t discordant and the harmony synchronized well with the main chords, but there was still something missing.

Needless to say, it wasn’t going to be for Lacie, so Jack had decided to keep it in case he suddenly decided to work on it again. It wasn’t until now that he finally presented Oswald with the final product.

The melody this time was darker than it was before and more mellow as if its message was meant for someone else. The notes would ebb more than flow as it made way for a bright harmony that was nothing like the one he had written way back then.

This was how Jack saw them. Oswald as the sun, and Jack as the moon.

This song was the embodiment of Jack’s feelings towards him.

_ How ironic. To think that Jack would see us opposite of the way I see us. _

He ran his finger upon the edge of the watch before quietly starting to hum the harmony. In turn, Jack provided the melody to follow in sync.

_ I love you, Jack. _

The thought had been pushed to the back of his mind for so long until suddenly he felt himself wanting to say it. The feeling behind it was still unclear to him after all this time, but nevertheless, he needed to get these words off his chest.

Quietly blending into the background, he spoke. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the mnemonic LOL Originally, I had this all split into chapters, but I decided to section them like this and put them all on one page instead. Also, if you figured out which rare pair I hinted at, you win my appreciation.


End file.
